


A Light to Your Day

by EchoicSweeper



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy AU!, Fluff-ball mania, Hehehe, M/M, Multi, can anyone imagine Tajima being a Wizard?, just thought of Ren being a fairy, slow build-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoicSweeper/pseuds/EchoicSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is a fairy who spends his time watching over a grouchy and scary looking Takaya. A nervous, easily rattled little thing going out of his way to observe this human boy is something even he doesn't understand. But it makes him happy, surprisingly.<br/>He wonders what would happen if Takaya actually saw him; not that he would go out of his way to do so. He likens the impossible scenario to be quite frightening alone just thinking about it.<br/>Unfortunately fate, a misguided apprentice Mage and a mandatory Graduation Quest all have other plans for the little Evergreen Forest fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainbow Rays on Your Little Black Head

Ren Mihashi was hovering outside in a garden full of sprites and elves, his neighbours for lack of a better word, and the morning sun shined brilliantly on his brown hair, making it a softer shade than it actually was. His nervous expression being the usual sight for all to see, he bade all a good morning, bashfully and full of stutters. A nervous nature he acquired through his discovery of how dangerous some human children could get if not properly monitored at an early age. Still, somehow, that didn't stop the little fairy from venturing out over to the human villages that held troubling persons bigger than he could ever be. A naturally scared fairy gifted with nerves and blunders, little Ren made sure to stubbornly go and watch a particular boy who didn't know of his existence.

It wasn't like fairies were things of myth - it was common knowledge that things otherworldly co-existed with the humans - but when it came to Ren's own personal existence...that was where the issue would end regarding the human boy.

He didn't know of Ren's existence.

But that suited Ren fine, he enjoyed watching the boy rather than speaking with him. Goodness knows a miracle would wash by his tongue and he would utter more than jumbled garbage if given the opportunity to speak to the human boy. No, he was rather complacent with the situation as is since it did no harm to either party present at the time.

"Takaya! Would you like me to drop you off at the Town Square? You’re going to be late at this rate.” A woman dressed in peasant clothes got out of the front door with her hands full of a basket laden with laundry that needed drying. She was calling out to the young male who was busily chopping woods with an oversized axe. At the mention of his potential tardiness Takaya didn’t look all that troubled to be late. He grunted, as way of response, as he went on to finish cutting another block. Ren settled on a leaf, sitting down gently, as he watched Takaya cut into the blocks of wood. He could see Takaya dutifully finishing his task before even thinking of getting ready for anything. His eyes studied Takaya’s muscled biceps and he curiously touched his own skinny ones. He wondered, not for the first time, if he did the things Takaya did would he get muscled like that too? He shook his head at the wishful thinking; he didn’t want to hurt the trees if it meant growing stronger. And the axe looked so big that it would do a better job cutting him than any block of wood if he laid his hands on it. Not to mention he was as tiny as a garden squirrel. Letting out a sigh he continued to watch Takaya, as the boy finally finished his job and went inside his cottage to get changed. His mother, that’s what Ren assumed, was still busily complaining about Takaya but otherwise didn’t pay any other heed to the boy.

Ren got up from his hiding spot and flew over to the cottage window and looked at the inside of the house. Takaya was eating breakfast, a frown on his face as he tried to get everything down into his gullet as fast as possible. The stubborn feature had, at first, terrified Ren when he first spotted the boy – being at the end of that glare would turn Ren into dust; he could feel it in his gut. But now, after watching the boy for a while, he could look past it and see that there was a lot on his mind. That didn’t mean his fear was entirely gone from him glaring fiercely at times, but it was more tolerable. As much as a nervous fairy could tolerate anyway. He smiled to himself but made sure to fly out of view and go watch over Takaya’s mother. The fluttering laundry hanging on the lines with their faded colours made Ren think of clouds and he yawned to himself a little just picturing it. Takaya’s mother was humming a soft tune as she continued hanging all the laundry out and it was a pretty tune. Ren copied her humming, and though his vocals were not as light as hers, it still followed the same tune and he grew shy about it. Even if he was happy about it and no one could see him copying a human female he was still careful enough not to sound too loud above the whistling wind.

“I’m going out now.” Takaya called out. Ren immediately swooped down and followed Takaya. Takaya was giving his mum a back wave goodbye. Seeing this Ren looked over to his mother and she was doing the same. Ren also waved to Takaya’s mother goodbye – but his was more frantic and over-excited compared to Takaya. As they passed by a small downhill pathway his mother was out of sight and Ren’s nervous smile was a pleasant one. Silently he made his way on top of Takaya’s head and crossed his legs as he watched over the scenery of yellow pastures and further away foresting trees filled with life; birds chirping their mornings and insects buzzing under the cool shade of high trees. The morning sun was lighting up a brilliant day that was warm and tender. It was enough to make Ren sleepy on a day not observing Takaya, but, it only seems to make him overexcited at the prospect of another day watching over Takaya and his daily routine. Small specks of fairy dust landed on Takaya’s hair and the glitter danced on the black strands of his hair, riveting back multitudes of colour. Ren’s eyes shined as he moves his wings a little fast to produce more fairy dust to glitter over Takaya’s entire hair. Takaya then sneezed violently because some of it tickled his nose slightly. The sudden jerk had made Ren jump up in fright, his heart beating fast at the scare, but he flew back onto Takaya’s head and settled down his excitement.

Takaya’s grumblings made Ren feel sad, a little, but it was soon forgotten as Takaya stopped making a fuss about hay fever and too much pollen in the air. Ren’s cheeks blushed lightly as he listened intently on his grumblings, wondering if he could ever sound as grouchy as he did. He didn’t think he ever could, too nervous to ever voice out a complaint on anything that was outside his person. As the birds chirped above Takaya’s head, they came to give Ren a little morning greeting which he shyly but politely said back, Takaya finally reached the gates of the Saitama Kingdom. His brown breeches and loose pants blended in well with the crowd of people going about their day. His sheathed sword tied at his waist with a belt was a common sight for most boys of the Saitama Kingdom since they all belonged to one Swords School or another.

The air bustled about with many people and some children were rushing past Takaya, who was skilfully passing by them with practiced ease. A little girl looked up and saw the glitter that stuck to Takaya’s hair and stood still with awe. Soon the rushing children were gathering around Takaya and pointing at his head. Takaya was oblivious to their stares as he continued marching on toward his school, being late surely but not too late. Ren looked back and, thinking back this morning, waved at the little children who saw his head popping out on top of Takaya’s hair. Their screams of shock and surprise made Ren smile and flutter his wings a little. They waved back as they called out to him while the adults around were laughing at their antics. It didn’t take long for Takaya to reach his Sword School. A little plate hanging over a building signed off as Nishiura Sword Academy with two blades crossing over each other. Others were gathering around him and it was then that Takaya finally noticed his hair.

“Takaya good morn-” A usual greeting by a boy named Azusa who was tall and well-built for his age. He scared Ren a lot because he reminded him of another human boy who hadn’t left a good impression of what humans are like when Ren was younger back in the day and less cautious about his surroundings. Takaya was in the middle of stretching, they were out on the courtyard and the other boys have yet to arrive. He looked over to Azusa wondering why he stopped midway greeting him as usual and he could see a slightly sick, slightly sick perplexed expression roaming over his face as he looked, not at face, but, at his hair. Frowning slightly he wonders what’s wrong with the other boy. “Is something the matter Azusa?”

He jerked a finger at his hair. “Your hair…it’s shining; as if the rainbow itself just decided to live in your hair.” His face was turning blue. At this Takaya’s own face drained of colour which interested Ren completely, he flew above Takaya’s face to see the changes of expression.

“Takaya, are you sure you’re not cursed?” Azusa was looking at his friend in concern. That was the deep root of his actions, because every time he saw Takaya something of some sort had to be different with his grouchy friend. The other week he was wearing pink breeches all of a sudden in the middle of sparring! Not only did it throw off his sparring partner but it also threw Takaya off his guard quite a lot. And just yesterday the other boy had become a living bird perch to nest on.

His friend was a level-headed person who had the unfortunate disposition of having a grouchy personality – much like his father from what Azusa’s seen – so seeing blue birds and sparrows come land on him was something that didn’t make sense in anyone’s mind.

Except for one thing; the boy was cursed.

Takaya vainly tried to shake off whatever it was on his hair, unbelieving that he roamed the entire Kingdom like this, but whatever topped his head refused to come off. Ren tilted his head in contemplation as he thought that fairy dust was good luck for Takaya and couldn’t be taken off until he fell asleep. Takaya scowled at the end result but otherwise turned at his friend, embarrassment all over his face.

“I’m not cursed – I don’t even believe in stuff like that. It’s just someone is very good at harassing me with these tasteless pranks.”

He settled on that explanation for he didn’t believe in the unknown. Ren giggled to himself, a blush dusting over his cheeks, as he saw Takaya once again become oblivious to his surroundings. He was rather stubborn and would rather blame on something substantial than on something he didn’t believe in. Most times he would hold himself responsible, and the ignorance he displayed against such antics that Ren would do was quite fascinating to the small fairy.

“If you’re sure Takaya – but if it is a prank then I wonder who you crossed to gain that much unwanted attention.”

Neither boy could answer and neither tried.

Knowing his personality he warranted more enemies than friends and that was enough to blow a migraine right through their heads just trying to pinpoint the culprit. The courtyard gets filled with the other boys of his class as well as the instructor; a young voluptuous woman with the personality of a raging dragon, if not carefully dealt with, and Takaya once again becomes the centre of attention. However the instructor quickly dispels the complexing situation by getting right into their routine morning session.

“Alright everyone – we’re going to be focusing on stamina build-up. 30 laps around the courtyard and after that I want all of you doing 15 sets of lunges. We’ll discuss more after you’ve completed the 2.”

All boys set out to dutifully carry out their current regime and don’t bother to ask Takaya what is up with his hair, all knowing that that was a lost cause all in itself. Ren followed closely, trying not to get any of the build-up dust up in his space. And, as always, the day went by with another gruelling session of training muscles, sparring and youthful yells of “Yes Ma’am.” Just watching it all made Ren rather sleepy, if he ever did any of that he would drop down to the ground and be out in a second. He didn’t want to be a soldier, not like them, he rather liked being who he is; a small fairy of the Evergreen Forest. He had spent another day watching over Takaya and nestled down on top of his head to catch up on a nap that he so needed.

The human boy himself was sweaty and tired as well, it was a hard session that he thought to be productive. Takaya wondered sometimes why there would be some ridiculous things happening to him. They were annoyances, at best, but didn’t seem to be dangerous at all if he really thought about it. It’s just that he wondered what exactly was behind the person’s motive to be doing such acts against him. Remembering Azusa’s concern for him earlier that day did make him worry that may be he was cursed. But considering what pink breeches, glittery hair, chirping birds could do to a person’s daily life – he’d rather say that he was getting off really lightly or that person just sucked casting spells.

Their Kingdom did have a High Mage, but, from what everyone could gather about that person he was rather an intellectual person that would spend hours on researching new things than to even try to socialise, or in this situation, harass some farm-boy peasant that had done nothing against his graces. He steps over a log that hadn’t been there on the pathway beforehand, wondering why children mess up everywhere they play at, and at the same time mentally crosses of the High Mage off of his list of suspects. Considering the antics that has been plaguing his life for as long as he can remember (a few months ago) Takaya could say, with this much confidence; that the person was probably trying to gain his attention. He frowns harshly as he thinks over that. He concluded that the person has a lot of patience to deal with him and wonders, not for the first time, what exactly is the person’s motive for doing so. When he reaches his cottage dusk has already settled and his little brother was chirping brightly at his mother and father’s side. He failed to avoid his gather’s gaze and thus ensued a grumpy confrontation.

“How was school?”

“Fine. We did another regime that focused on muscle build and did some theory practices.” His father nodded in his faded shirt covered with a bloody apron. He was the local butcher but was a fan of Tournaments and such. Having a strategic mind and a sly personality was a trait both elder males of his family seemed to carry. It would also explain their stubborn and aggressive nature. He finally notices the top of his head, as well as everyone else.

“Oh my.” His mother gasps, a hand over her mouth at the sight of her eldest son. Shun looks up from under their mother’s skirt and squeals out delight in his eyes while their father is having trouble trying to handle the situation right now.

“Takaya! Takaya! Your hair is glowing!!” Takaya’s sour mood only went further south at the observation and because he had to see his Father right when he got home just made things worse. At the astonishing squeals going on, but more with the severe mood in Takaya’s aura, Ren woke up startled at the sudden change. He groggily rubbed his eyes awake and peered down sleepily at the ground to see what the cause was. But he only saw Shun and his mum and dad looking at the sudden glowing hair of Takaya. Shun sees Ren and immediately raced up to Takaya, excitedly waving at the fairy.

"I'm taking a bath." he excuses himself.

“Hello Mr. Fairy! Were you the one who made Takaya’s hair shine like that?” Shun jumped up and down, his eyes shining brightly. Ren, still sleepy, flew off Takaya’s head to fly over to Shun’s bubbly face. His aura was happy and healthy to be near and he nodded his head at the younger boy. He came close and kissed him on the nose in greeting and comfortably went over and sat on his shoulder. He was still sleepy and wanted to catch up on more sleep.

“Shun,” Takaya complained “stop talking nonsense. There is no fairy.” But the little boy steadily ignored Takaya and was busily trying to make an effort on not to walk to fast or else the fairy will fall down. But he didn’t need to worry, there was enough space for Ren to sleep on and he wasn’t in any danger of falling off. Seeing as he was being ignored Takaya made his way to the bathroom to have an early shower and get ready for dinner. Hopefully he’d get the damned glitter off his head if he washed it off.

“Son, what did you do to yourself?” His Dad said.

Takaya shrugged before venturing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Resignation set in his bones.

“I don’t know.”

* * *

 

Later that night Ren woke up and grew confused from his surroundings. It was pitch black, no midnight bluebell flowers glowing around his small room, and there was no fairy lights glowing to light his way about at night. There was a slight warm breeze nuzzling his back and he turned to look at the younger brother's face sleepily drooling all over his pillow. The sight scared Ren for a moment but he then remembered what had happened when he and Takaya had gotten back home. Shun must've put him carefully next to him to sleep more, and for that kind gesture Ren thought about what to bring the boy tomorrow when he came again to visit. He did like swordplay just like Takaya and their dad did so he could make him a sew him a little emblem of two swords clashing. Ren was sure their mother would patch the little thing on his tunic if Shun showed him the little thing. Getting up he dusted a few of fairy dust on the boy's pillow and kissed him a goodnight farewell. He buzzed through the room, it was clean and some toys with wooden swords lined the far wall. With his little glowing wings Ren had had countless times of looking over Shun's room. The little boy showed him plenty of his things and he enjoyed learning new human things as well. 

Passing through the slit of the door he flew over the hallway of the Abe Household. He flew past the furniture and the dining room to come face to face with Takaya's door. Blushing slightly he calmed down his jittery nerves. Remembering his manners he says to the empty night. 

"Pardon my intrusion." 

And with that said and done he flew up and opened the door with his hands. A little quirky thing that Ren would never do in front of other fairies or humans or anything possessing eyes in general, he always grew embarrassed when it came to looking silly. After a few bursts of struggling he finally gets the door open a bit and goes straight to his next destination. Takaya was lying down on his bed with a calm expression roaming over his face and Ren flew above him to look at his face more closely. Unlike Shun's room Takaya was sparse - only having a desk in one corner and a wardrobe in the other. His bed set under the window sill that let the moon's glow illuminate his face. A small smile came across Ren's face as he stared at Takaya's face. 

It was some time before Ren decided to leave. But he flew down to kiss Takaya's cheek, a nightly thing the young fairy always did ever since he could remember. The soft gesture tickled Takaya's cheek and he groggily opened a bleary eye to look at the random fly that came at him. But he only looked up to see a glowing light that held a small boy. His cheeks were flaming and his brown eyes looked about to pop out but...his smile was really cute.

He turned about in his bed to find a comfortable position and drifted off sleeping again. Ren took that moment to leave knowing that Takaya was still sleepy when he looked at Ren.

As he made his way to his abode the crisp night lighted his way safely and he hummed the lovely tune the human mother was singing earlier that day. His parents would wonder what he was doing, coming back so late, but as long as he was safe they didn't pester him too much about it. Though his cousin, Ruri, would be a completely different matter. Just thinking about how angry she would get at him made him shiver in fear at the most likely event. But still, he wouldn't have traded this day or the past days for anything. He liked observing Takaya and his daily antics, it brought excitement to the little fairy that didn't know anything outside of his own home. Those times were gone though and he focused more on what tomorrow would bring.

When he came to Evergreen Forest everyone was asleep but the soft glowing fairy lights lit up the forest beautifully. Dancing rainbows made him think of Takaya's hair and the little dust he left for Shun and had him smiling once more at the thought. But he needed to sleep soon if he wanted to get that small embroidery done for the younger brother. 


	2. A Fairy Morning to You too

Takaya woke up from a hazy dream. Remnants of it still played with his mind but nothing significant could be remembered properly. The only things he could remember was soft, glowing light that didn’t blind his eyes, red cheeks and a…really nice smile.

He furrows his brows in consternation because the memory ran away from him the more he tried to focus on it. It was as if he wasn’t allowed to remember that faint, glowing memory. He didn’t like things running away from him for no good reason, he wanted to understand it – just running away from things was cowardly and just didn’t make sense.

Even though he had no control over the matter, he growls out as he finally wakes up from the hopeless situation.

The sun casting its glow over his face had him squinting at the brightness suddenly taking his attention. Getting up from his bed he made his way out of his room, hearing heavy footsteps walking past his door, he opens his door while saying morning to his Dad.

His Dad blearily looks over his shoulder; he had just gotten up as well, and grunts out a reply. He was making haste to get to his Butcher Workshop since he needed to get the new shipment carting in later that morning.

Takaya walks down the small hallway into the dining area, a quaint place riddled with cabinets showcasing expensive woodwork, holding more sentimental value than its monetary worth, which surrounded the dining table that held a vase of fresh forget-me-nots. A pink doily placed under the plain vase, it was a gift from their Grandmother that their Mum took care of seriously, always washing the thing every week. Other pink doilies’ in bigger versions of the small one was placed around the house, on the cabinets, kitchen table, the small coffee table in the lounge at the other end of the room; they were everywhere in the Takaya Household.

Takaya sits at the dining table, a yawn escaping him as he waits on his mum for breakfast. His mum was cooking eggs and bacon today with some baked beans on the side. She was humming that soft tune that he grew up listening to when he was nothing but a small brat. It was nice, a little light at times and then a playful tone would come about; everything gentle and calm.

Images of insect-like wings, like those of a grasshopper on a lazy summer morning, comes to his mind and big, brown eyes flash before him. He jolts at the sudden recollection but the sound of plates and the intruding smells of breakfast have him, forcibly, back to the where he is now.

“Eat up! Oh, and be sure to accompany Shun to Grammar School since it’s your day off. Here’s a list of what to get from the grocers after you’re done with that. And make sure not to cause trouble with the older boys, you’re a smart young man so I know you’re smart enough to avoid trouble.”

A scuffle outside the village happened a few days back but it wasn’t his fault to begin with – they just looked at him funny and then came running at him. The only thing he could do in a situation like that is punch the guy’s face in self-defence.

“For the last time, it wasn’t my fault.” He nags right before digging into his breakfast. His mother ignored him as Shun came racing out of his room carrying his pillow. Takaya thought he must have wet the bed again, but, that didn’t explain the dopey expression on the kid’s face. His mother was also confused as to what Shun was being all so happy about, as if he just accomplished something or some other nonsense.

“Whatever has gotten you happy Shun?” she asked smiling as her youngest son came jumping up and down with his pillow held tight against his chest.

Shun’s eyes gleamed happily, his brows down in a focused matter, and he uttered the next words like they were of the most importance to have ever bestowed upon the young boy.

“Mr. Fairy left me some fairy-dust just like Takaya!”

From his vantage point Takaya looked at Shun’s head while stuffing a half-cooked egg into his mouth and frowned.

“But I don’t see any on your hair dear.” Their Mum answered, after checking his head also. At this the boy shook his head but he never lost the gleam in his eyes.

“Mr. Fairy didn’t leave me some like he did on Takaya but he made sure to leave a bunch of them on my pillow!! And it’s in my small jar in my room!!” he excitedly said.

“Well, you better keep that safe then. Fairy dust brings you good fortune to those the fairies deem a nice soul.” His mum said seriously.

At the sudden explanation the boy’s eyes looked as if they lit up under an imaginable fire, his shout and sudden jump nearly had Takaya choking on the bacon he was stuffing into his mouth.   

“Oi Shun, get ready now else I’m going to leave you behind.” He warns him just as he finally finishes off his breakfast.

His brother’s excited eyes looked at him in glee and reacted immediately, racing down the hallway to his room to get ready. Takaya gathered his plates and set them off to the kitchen. His mother came to his side and took them off his hands to wash them again, a small smile still on her face.

She sighs happily and Takaya stands at her side, not saying anything as he waits for his brother to get ready.

“He has fairy dust, just like I did when I was a little girl.” She says at him. He grunts, crossing his arms as he leans against the cupboard behind him.

She chances a peek at him and chuckles.

“Fairies don’t exist.” They’ve had this conversation before.

“Just like your burly Father, you take after him right to that little brain of yours.”

“I’m nothing like Dad.” He spits out angrily. Even imagining the comparison was far and few in between – they weren’t alike at all.

“But you don’t believe in fairies.” She brings back the topic.

“I’ve never seen one.” He reasons. It takes a while before her retort begins.

“I don’t see them anymore but I did when I was Shun’s age and still believe in them. You believe in dragons because they are seen flying across the sky, you believe in mages because of the occasional explosions of magic fuming out of his window in the castle tower. But yet, you don’t believe in fairies because you don’t see them.”

She isn’t looking at him when she says this but he is looking at her, and what he catches doesn’t make him feel any better.

“It’s…it’s not like I do this just to make you angry Mum.” He’s never gone out of his way to make her upset, he would have fights with his Dad and other grumbling fellows, but, he did his best to make her not have reason to be sad.

She finishes off the dishes and dries her hands on the towel tied around her apron.

“Fairy dust is said to bring you good fortune. As a girl…no, as an orphan I had little to no future going for me. Every night I would wonder when the next time I would have any food in my hands. Back in those days the war was still waging and having no one to support me I was sure to die the next day.” The sudden reveal of his Mum’s past had him growing still. There was no need to talk about pasts or such things and Takaya never questioned why his Mum had never spoken about her own family, reasoning it their deaths of old age or some other reason she chose never to speak about them.

She continues on, looking up across the room as she leans back on the bench beside the sink.

“I had seen so many hopeless situations and was a terrified girl. But, just as I thought death would come to me after having fallen in a ditch far off a warzone – a tiny light came over my face like a glow.” She looked at Takaya as the fond memory rained down on her head. Snow was all around her and the frost-like skin she felt back then she could faintly feel now. Still, her arms came around her to keep her warm at the cold memory.

“Did you know fairies can talk? They can you know, my fairy did and she was so very kind to me. She held a little vial of her fairy dust and she gave it to me, telling me to swallow the fairy-dust for it was the only way it’ll stay safe in those times. She was a kind fairy and her little worrying over me had the little me back in tears.”

“Other children around me had similar experiences, we were all saved by those small fairies because soon after the war had died and we suddenly found ourselves fed, housed and given an education.” Her eyes sparkled as she continued on talking, Takaya stayed quiet not voicing out any of his objections as she continued on.

“And then, as I grew older I met your father. And then I had you two special boys. My life now is one of salvation because of those fairies you and your daft Dad refuse to believe in.” she points at him, which has him swatting her fingers away, though softly and not as harshly as he would have given the past.

She smiles at this and hugs Takaya unexpectedly. She only reached his chest and she could feel the healthy boy housing strong muscles and could feel tears prickle at the side of her eyes.

“My, you’ve grown up strong and tall.” She says softly. He hugged her back, holding his dear Mum close to his heart. Moments pass before she draws back, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

The look of stubbornness returns as she looks up at him once more.

“Fairies don’t show themselves to some because they are cautious creatures. But even so, you still got some fairy dust yourself even if you didn’t see the fairy. That would mean that fairy is looking out for you…like a guardian.” At that explanation Takaya felt his cheeks flush in anger.

“I can take care of myself thank you very much – I don’t need some small creature looking out for me. I’m very capable of looking after myself.” He’s decided not to refute the existence of fairies or cause any more arguments about the subject, well, at least not in front of his Mum.

She hummed then though, a thoughtful look on her face. “Mr. Fairy probably likes you – he certainly likes Shun from what I gather from that boy’s exclamations.”

At that Takaya only grew even confused, a noise of disbelief escapes him at his Mum’s sudden change in thought.

“What makes you think that?” He demands.

She looks at his son then. Really looks at the young man standing before her and frowns.

“I don’t really know myself – all the young girls here are terrified just looking your way. It must be something only Mr. Fairy knows himself.”

Racing footsteps come crashing behind their Mum, she was walking over to the dining table as their talk progressed and hadn’t noticed the little Abe boy running out of his room to surprise her.

“Mr. Fairy is curious!” Shun says, though his voice is muffled by his Mum’s skirts since he dived head long into them. He really did love hugging his Mum.

Takaya noted the pouch bag tied at the boy’s waist and the change of clothes the boy wore, a pale, clean tunic and brown pants. He had his footwear on as well so he was set to go. Getting up from the cupboard Takaya kissed his Mum on the cheek and grabbed the back of Shun’s tunic and dragged him away from their giggling Mum. He picked up the parchment with the list on it and made sure to pocket it.

“Bye Mum!!” Shun yelled as he finally got his footing and punched Takaya’s side at the rough handling.

 

As they made their way to town, the opposite direction from where the castle was, Takaya took in the warm air and the yellow fields spanning out the on his right. Cottages lined up in the front of the fields and a small central road was made for travellers. It was only their home that stood in the middle of the local village and the Saitama Kingdom itself. His Father, from what he’s remembered from his Mum’s rants, didn’t like people all that much and would rather have peace and quiet as far as the village border would let him. Towards the further left were opposing cottages and behind them were more yellow pastures. Behind that was where the Evergreen Forest was situated. And there were what most people believed the fairies of Evergreen Forest resided. He frowns looking at the Forest far off.

Shun, who was skipping over pebbles and rocks and humming out a nursery rhyme saw where Takaya was looking at.

“Mr. Fairy said he lives there.” He picks up a stick and starts waving it around imagining swatting away small, dangerous dragons and nasty merman come to steal his soul. He jumps up in the middle of an attack from his left – a dragon had gotten past his defence and was nearly biting his arm off if he wasn’t looking around properly.

“Oh? And what else did he say?” replies Takaya. Which stops the onslaught of dragons and mermen in surprise – but more so because Shun himself was shocked that his elder brother was even talking. To be more specific though, Shun was actually surprised at Takaya trying to talk about Mr. Fairy to him since he’s remembered time and time again of his refusal to believe in fairies.

The stick drops back to the ground and along with it the imaginary enemies he conjured up, he had to race down after Takaya because he didn’t stop walking. If he did, they would end up having Shun be late on his way to school.

Recollecting himself Shun properly gave him a serious reply, though his excitement shone through at his dear friend Mr. Fairy.

“Mr. Fairy doesn’t say much about why he curious about you but he’s really nice though. I know that he likes blueberries and strawberries and that he has a lot of family.” He finishes up. But something about the conversation struck Takaya in alarm.

“He’s curious about me?” He asks for confirmation. But Shun doesn’t detect the alarm in his voice nor turns to look at his brother’s expression. Instead he nods his head as he resumes his imaginary battle with the evil dragons and the dancing mermen who had gained the aid of an evil witch, hence why they could breathe the air and go into battle.

“He says he likes watching over you because it…interests him?” Shun pauses his battle and turns around to Takaya.

“Say Takaya, what does interest mean?” the little boy of six asks says.

Takaya’s hand went to wipe away the look of dismay battling to overcome his face. “It’s the feeling of wanting to know more about something or someone.”

Shun stored away the new word in his head, since Mr. Fairy used a lot of grown up words when speaking with him, not that he minded, since going to school would help him out. He smiled at Takaya just as they finally reach the local village.

“Well I guess Mr. Fairy has a lot of interest in you then Takaya!”

The wheels in Takaya’s mind were turning and his clever mind was catching onto things that he once ignored in favour of realism and facts. If he started to believe in the existence in fairies then he had to wonder what exactly this fairy was curious about. And what did he think he was doing messing him like that, making everyone around him think he’s cursed or something.

Still, if Takaya can’t see the fairy then there is little else he could do anything about his current situation at the moment unless he wanted to embarrass himself and talk to the air itself and have his Dad look at him as if he’s gone crazy.

Sighing he tells Shun to hurry up the pace else he’ll really be late this time. Shun runs after Takaya and smiles at his older brother only to have Takaya’s hand mess up his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually hearing birds tweet in the morning is annoying the crap out of me since I couldn't concentrate writing this chappy out. They were insistent on being heard over my music - and I couldn't plug in those glorious earphones of mine since my ears are getting wrecked as it is - *sighs* - if you see any more descriptions of chirping birds in the story, that's an indication that they're invading my concentration mode at the moment. It'll be our little secret neh? Didn't write them in now but you have been forewarned as of now. 
> 
> P.S Korean Ramen in 4am with two eggs in it - delicious glorious food ready to start my day at home...watching anime. Has anyone seen Osomatsu-san yet? Hilarious shit with the feels going BAM!


	3. A Dear Friend and Regret

Ren woke up to his nose tickling. When he opened his eyes he could see a yellow lady bug with black dots painted on its back. It was a rare sight to see the golden lady bug’s little sister but considering it was good friends with Ren it was a common sight to see. She had come to visit the fairy, the little thing was still a babe, and liked to pester Ren because she liked him. Ren sleepily plucked the little lady bug off his nose and gave it a morning kiss before getting off his bed, rubbing his eyes, as he makes his way to the small sink. His living quarters were small but sufficient. On one end of the room had his small bed made out of a pile of hay, several soft leaves covering it as sheets. His makeshift bed laid under a small opening of the tree trunk’s inner walls, overlooking the Evergreen Forestry and his flying neighbours. The floor was gnarled wood that was covered with soft fabric of pink and light blue. It was a gift his mother made for him when he moved in. A small toy table was placed in the centre of his room; it was given to him by Shun which he gladly took, though he hadn’t thought of how he was going to bring it home at the time. At the far end was where a small sink made out of hard dirt was placed. Above the sink was a lever that, when turned, let rain water come sprouting down the sink through the bamboo stick that stuck through the hole in the wall. The bamboo stick was a collective system that raced along the outside of his tree to connect to his neighbours up and down. The shallow tree he lived in was a working ecosystem that both nurtured and got nurtured by its inhabitants. The benchtop ran alongside the sink on either end, though this was made with the uprising of wood the shallow tree gave Ren. Little cupboards were made in the empty spaces underneath the strong benches, housing flowery cups and water-based plates that were also gifts from his neighbours, the Squirrels.

As he got out a pan under the table top he littered it with fruits and berries that were found on his table. After that he dusted some sugar on his breakfast, sitting down at the table as he did so. He was still half-asleep when he nearly put the little bug in his mouth. Only by her sudden buzz of wings did Ren finally wake up. After which he profusely apologised after he got his bearings. The little baby bug just buzzed grumpily after seeing that her life wasn’t in danger anymore. She goes back to his lap and nuzzles comfortably, letting Ren go back to eating his sugar-coated breakfast. Ren had an appetite that liked to make itself known at inopportune times, fortunately, this time was enough to fill the young fairy with enough food – for now. As he munched on the berries his thoughts wandered off to who he needed to visit to get the materials.

His childhood friend owned a tailor shop down by Oak Tree near towards the entry point of Evergreen Forest. He was a burly fairy that liked to dote on him when he could but since Ren kept on observing humans their time together was rare. Deciding it’d be a good time to visit his friend Ren got ready to leave home. He would need to drop baby bug off at Ruri-chan’s place before heading over to the Abe household. Which wasn’t going to be for a while, since, he knows Hama-chan is going to talk his head off once he sets foot in his shop. He grabs a leaflet, a green piece of special leaf that was used for scriptures of sorts in fairy and animal households all round Evergreen Forest, and a black ash-burnt stick that Shun gave him. He retrieved them from the table and set about drawing the design he wanted on the leaflet. He wasn’t the best of artist but Hama-chan could decipher his drawings for what he envisioned in his mind. Ren always thought it was a skill Hama-chan had because of his specialty but he was told otherwise by the person himself.

“It’s because I’ve known you since you were small. I always knew what you were saying.”

Times like that made Ren appreciate his strong friendship with the young man today. He was a head taller than Ren, with hair the colour of sunflower petals and eyes that were nice to look at. His easy smile was sometimes stern when he was chastising Ren for the late outings, worrying over him when they were both younger. Hama-chan’s full name was Yoshiro Hamada, his nickname was stuck on Ren’s tongue since they were children because Hamada didn’t like his first name. He was named after his father, Yoshiro Hamada Sr, so they thought up that term and it’s been like this since Ren could first remember saying it.

After sliding the door shut behind, he flew down with baby bug on his head, she was trying not to get in his way, gliding downwards. His hand gently touched the White Willow Tree that was his home, it’s bark smooth and glistening with life, while he felt the gentle morning sun warm his skin. Today he was wearing loose breeches with a brown pocket vest tying the fabric together. Brown shorts that reached above his knees were cleanly pressed, all neat and tidy, against his smooth skin. Fairies didn’t wear shoes, there was no need for them and even if they were made no would wear out of comfort. Ren was the same, despite his like for human apparel he never really understood the need behind those shoes. But still Ren stood out like a very sore thumb amongst the other fairies who only wore loose apparels like robes, dresses or even nothing at all. The male fairies would wear leaf-pants or shorts or, again, nothing. Ren’s garments always drew attention and people who knew of his nervous nature couldn’t understand why he would wear it. It was a contradiction on Ren’s self-awareness when he was around others – he wouldn’t want attention on himself but goes out of his way to wear something that would garner that much attention. Ren knew, he could see it very clearly, how disturbed everyone was whenever he came into public eye. But the clothes themselves held a special meaning to him, it was a gift from the past, and he cherished every piece of article he was given. Ren loved them very dearly.

Leaves scattered neatly in two lines, they bordered multiple pathways for those who preferred to walk. The winding pathway Ren took was one that led directly to Hama-chan’s little shop. The shop was a giant acorn that held a signage up front displaying the words **Simplistic** and it was where Ren found Hama-chan. As he entered the shop the bell rang to notify the shopkeeper. The interior of **Simplistic** was rather wooden for an acorn. Small displays left and right showed to curious eyes clothing, neatly pressed and folded behind glass doors. It saved Hama-chan a lot of times, considering naughty, pesky fairy children liked to cause mischief around Evergreen Forest. The other clothing attires, they followed a similar design to Ren’s but were more fae like in their materials, were magically lined up in rows, glittering and simple. Hama-chan had always had an eye for detail when it came to patching up Ren’s clothes, some rare occasions when Ren would be in trouble back when he was a younger, and it came in handy when he decided to start his own tailor shop. Fireflies lighted up the shop and everything was nicely lit. Even Hama-chan’s crown of sunflowers bore light under its soft glow. Baby bug buzzed off to see the shiny white dress that caught her fancy while Ren nervously walked up to the shopkeeper who was rummaging behind the brown counter for something Ren couldn’t see. It would seem Hama-chan hadn’t heard the bell clearly enough because of his lack of attentiveness, usually he would be on the ball by now since he was a very good shopkeeper. Still, it didn’t bother Ren at all that he was ignored, it wasn’t like that experience was something new, but, he hoped that he wasn’t going to bother the officially busy man with his selfish request. Even though Ren had decided to make the little emblem of two swords clashing against each other he knew more than anyone that he would do more bleeding than actual sewing. He just hoped Hama-chan wouldn’t be bothered with the request at hand. Clutching the leather pouch that was strapped over his front, with the leaflet inside, Ren opened his mouth to call his dear friend.

“REN!” shouted Hama-chan. It effectively made Ren’s gaping mouth close down in fright at the sudden surprise. His hair stood on end and he had jumped when Hama-chan suddenly popped his head up behind the counter. Seeing at how he scared Ren Hama-chan scratched his head, the apology written all over his face as he gazed down at his nervous childhood friend. It calmed Ren down, he decided not to run away, and he smiled back at him with his awkward nerves showing through.

“G-good morning Hama-chan!” he gripped the strap in front of him, both hands holding dearly, as he tried to get his bearings righted once more. Hama-chan took down the taping measurement off his shoulder as he came to stand next to Ren, going over the counter, and settled next to the acorn wall. He was wearing a blue waistcoat and a shimmery pink tunic underneath, long trousers covered his strong legs from sight. His muscular build showed through but it was like seeing a tiny, cute bear; harmless.

“It’s about time you paid your dear friend a visit.” He lamented gently. It wasn’t like Hama-chan to start sounding stern from the get-go with Ren, that took time and more problems too reflect on in order to bring out the worry-wort situation that Ren hated so much. He reached out and messed up Ren’s hair as the fairy started fidgeting worryingly.

“I’m glad you came.” And that one line was enough to let Ren know he was forgiven. It also let Ren know that there wasn’t anything he should be worried about since last seeing Hama-chan. Suddenly realising just how long, months, he’s been neglecting Hama-chan Ren grew teary-eyed and actually bubbled up into tears at how cruel he was acting to him. He could hear his best friend sighing right before huddling him close for a hug, whispering encouragements and niceties that always calmed Ren down whenever he cried. All through his bubbly tears Ren sobbed out apologies to which Hama-chan chuckled it off, knowing there was no helping the fairy’s obsession with the human. He already knew his lesson from the previous one; nothing he said or did could have stopped Ren back then. He made sure to fix his eyes properly, getting rid of the ugly look he knew he sported, before, looking down at Ren again, delivering his smile to the red-eyed fairy that looked up at him lost and snotty.

“There, there, it’s fine. No harm done since you’re here now.”

“I’m s-sorry Hama-chan.”

“It’s fine, well, almost. You have to make it up to me by spending the whole day with me before I’m to do whatever you want me to do. Judging by the look of that pouch of yours I’m thinking you have something you want made. Right?” At Ren’s nod it declared that it was for the human boy: though a silent one he didn’t say anything on the matter. Instead he focuses on grinning at Ren as he whisks his friend further away from the entry door and back to his work bench. It was there that both Ren and Hama-chan were going to reacquaint themselves throughout the entirety of the day. And even though Ren was sad because the cancel of plans he knew that he needed to make it up to Hama-chan for being absent for so long.

* * *

 

It was well past dusk at Evergreen Forest. Bluebell flowers alighted the airy space all around and fireflies danced to a gentle orchestra of cicadas, accompanied by crickets and gently swayed back and forth with the buzzing hum of lady bugs. Ren walked out of the shop and quickly made his way off to a dark tree, the Oak Tree, to which the golden lady bug would be found. The small baby bug was asleep in Ren’s arms as he flew up into empty space, the lighted flies and floating bluebells parting a way for the fairy, listening to the gentle music as he passed by others on his tiny journey. She had spent the day buzzing around the shop fulfilling her curiosity by the sights of dresses, overcoats and other brightly shiny object she could find. Hama-chan and Ren had spent that time talking about parties he had missed, birthdays and weddings he didn’t attend and also some strange sightings the young one’s would blabber about when they would dare venture so far out, just like the strange nervous fairy Ren. At that he had sweated profusely since Ren wasn’t accustomed to being so well known around Evergreen Forest. He did try to avoid everyone whenever he was in Evergreen Forest, just keeping close to his immediate family and friends than anybody else. Conversation flowed from there while the day wore on, the occasional customers came in and out, lunch was fed to baby bug and Ren helped, with what he could manage, with Hama-chan with some materials and such. It wasn’t much later until Ren finally drew up the sketch from his side pouch and gave it to Hama-chan who had silently taken it. He can still remember Hama-chan’s eyes suddenly becoming weary when he took the design off of his hands.

He hadn’t said anything but Ren still knew.

A loud buzz comes out from the small porch that jutted out of the Oak Tree, light coming from where it led to. A brightly glowing lady with matching long hair peered out from her abode and looked up at the incoming guests. As he landed he fixed his gaze on the sleeping bug in his arms rather than the mother. At this the Golden Lady smiled at the nervous fairy, she always grew amused whenever it concerned Ren and it helped that her young one took the same liking she did.

“Hello Ren, how was your day?” She said this as she was given her little one. If Ren could have helped it he wouldn’t have made eye contact with her throughout the entire evening. But, as such, Ren still had manners even despite his nerves. Taking a little gulp he finally, though slowly she noted, looked up at her and saw a face so beautiful and radiant it scared him. She was wearing a soft dress that blended with her golden tone, her slender form towering over Ren as she gazed at him with humour. The attention she gained by being such a mystical creature was enough to earn her enough admirers despite already being in love, however, because of the strange attention she gave Ren it had him in enough trouble with the admirers themselves. She knew this and Ren, from what he could understand, knew that she enjoyed it very much. It wasn’t that she bore malicious intent towards him but from her perspective it was an act of joy that brought another smile to her day. The attention she gave him was her way of telling him she adored his presence. Ren could already see the little one taking after her mother immediately by the way she pesters him relentlessly, but, a babe’s attention is nothing compared to a fully grown adult bug, especially one that is of myths and legends. Ren doesn’t answer her, he never has, he only turns around and flies away back home, leaving her to return inside the Oak Tree with a gentle smile on her lips.  

He flies past wary gazes and does his best in zipping bypass judging eyes. But through his nerves of seeing the Golden Lady, all the unsanitary gazes all wash away from him. It’s a while before he reaches his parents’ home. They lived deeper in Evergreen Forest and rarely settled in going near the forefront of Evergreen, Ren lived close to the barrier that protected their home from unwanted guests. It was more common for the older generation to live deeper; it’s safer they said as they danced about in the heart of the forest. Ren’s parents were waiting for him as the moon came and settled nicely at the top of the sky, shining directly above them as Ren drew closer to both figures waiting in front of a leafy home, made of twigs and sticks that stacked up high on the ground. They, unlike others, liked keeping close to the soils of their home, it made them feel more right about things. As he flew down and gave warming hugs to his Mum and Dad he could understand the feelings they held with the dirt. As a child he saw the magic his mum conjured as she planted seeds into the ground, only for it to grow out to be huge vegetables that lasted them for weeks. Of course as he grew up Ren’s thoughts on life and the way the dirt brings forth such wonders haven’t escaped him, despite seeing farmers plough the earth to settle the harvest for the next season or so. If anything, he’s grown to understand how wondrous planting, harvesting and ploughing is essential to grow crops. It’s something he goes and tells his parents, mainly his mum, about and the discussion will last well into the night.

It wasn’t until they all settled inside, with dinner decked out all around them, that his Mum start talking to Ren. He was munching on everything, cherry tomatoes and cucumbers all diminishing within the scope of his mouth; like a black hole only it’s Ren. His Dad tried hard not to lose his appetite as he looked at his son shakily.

“How was your day? Did you make sure to visit Hama-chan? That boy has been sulking all about though he tries hiding it – the poor fellow.” Her rant had Ren choking a little just as he tried to reply fast. His Dad worriedly looked at him as Ren thumped his chest hard to get the big, cherry tomato down his throat. They both let out a sigh when he got over it.

“I-I visited Hama-chan!” he said, eyes sparkling knowing he did the right thing. His Mum smiled at that.

“That’s good. What did you both do?” she queried, genuine interest to know how they both were doing.

If Ren could talk and munch through a feast he would be the only one who could eat through a watermelon and still hold a conversation. As much of a skill as it was, those unfortunate enough to watch Ren eat, namely his Dad, were left with dire consequences.  His stomach’s rumbling was growing still the more he saw how his son was eating the entire table. Ren gobbles down a stray cabbage, it was never safe the moment it saw Ren’s smiling face, and turned to reply to his Mum once more.

“I helped him with his shop, the Golden Lady’s little one was with me all day so she was roaming around Hama-chan’s shop.” It must have been the joy drugging his mind for what he said next, because he didn’t really pay any attention to what he was thinking. That kind of mindless talk only he was capable of when he was so lost in the feeling of safety and comfort, his loose tongue running into places that gets him in trouble.

“He’s going to help me make a present for Shun!” He said excitedly, as he munched on a delicate piece of morsel that melted in his mouth.

“Ren!” shouted his Dad. The sudden shout had Ren choking on his food and jumping up in fright.

“Ren! You can’t do that to Hamada! That was so rude of you!” admonished his Mum, joining in after his Dad. “You know how he feels about humans; you can’t do that to him.”

“B-but, he said yes…” he argued weakly, however the guilt he ignored all day was rearing its head against his conscious, he hung his head low.

“You should know better than that – you’re his friend Ren – you can’t go doing things that hurt him. He respects you but he expects to have his respect be given back too.” His Dad went on, the knowing in his eyes could tell his only son was already regretting his choices.

His Mum delivered the last blow.

“Don’t become obsessed like you did with the last human boy.” Her tone was stern and her face was even more rigid when Ren dared to look up at her.

Brown eyes sparkle at him with a smile that shone, his kind talks ring in Ren’s head just before the image changes and he sees fire, the smile gone and replaced with an angry scream along with blood. His back aches remembering the pain.

“I won’t be like that Mum. T-this one is different. He’s scary.” Mumbles Ren.

His Dad didn’t take that too well, he wanted to say _if he’s so scary why are you always with him?_ but he refrained from doing so because he just wanted to get back into eating dinner. He let out a sigh, stopping his wife from pursuing the issue further, by being the focus of attention.

“Alright, we trust you Ren from not asking Hama-chan for any more favours, alright?” Ren nods eagerly to appease. “Good. Well, let us enjoy this dinner else all this talking will rot it all away.”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@


	4. A Disturbed Night of a Fallen Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop was dead you guys (-T_T-) glad to know we actually have a IT Doctor around these parts, their name actually is that by the way. So cute. Well we have two laptops working now so one for me and the other for my sister. Too bad the doc said no downloading else virus will attack again *pouts* oh well on to another chapter I guess. 
> 
> P.s To everyone commenting so far about the story, thank you. As much as I'm writing this for myself I'm still honoured you all show interest in this too. Even if I need to work on my grammar skills still, but yeah, thanks again for your comments of interest.

Ren made his way to the guest room, his old room from before he moved out. On his way he goes through a small corridor that was alight by the full moon, glowing a pathway for the fairy. The small space looks out to the giant shrubbery outside, it made Ren reminisce his childhood days. He could remember Hama-chan giving chase as they played tag and broke potted plants in their wake of the game. His mum had made both of them help her garden and clean up the dirty mess, though even that wasn't seen as punishment from Ren's young eyes. He reaches his old room and it never fails to scare him by how bare it all looks, now that all his stuff have been removed; all that was left was a bed his parents put in and a human-made wardrobe for anyone staying over. Their relatives always never came over to stay a night because of the contraptions his parents held, but, it wasn't like it was lost company though - his Mum never did like Dad's side of the family to begin with. And Mum's last relative died when she was young just around Ren's age. Thinking about it always made Ren think that her mum was a super fairy with her tough attitude but kind smiles. Maybe that's why she always swats his head for being so teary nowadays. Not that he could help it. If he could be braver, brasher or even more outspoken then maybe he could change...or the very least, he could stop getting used to being target practice for his Mum. As he settled into the foreign bed his parents put in he lost his gaze* to the micro-sized fluff balls wrangling around the air.

 _I wonder what he's doing right now_...The thought, unbidden, comes at him as he waits for sleep to bind him to his dreams, dreams he never remembers once he wakes, the longer he follows a stray fluff the longer the fluff looks strangely like Takaya. He could already see the face he'd make if he ever heard such things. He imagined it would go like this.

_They were in a field of hay, the wind blistering hot and the sun just as nasty as both figures stood out in the open. Ren as tall as Takaya, only just reaching his shoulders. It was a dream Ren knew would never happen but it felt good to stand face to face with Takaya. His furrowed expression only growing harder as the hay-leafs are smacking his face._

Ren giggled into his blankets as he brought it up to his chin.

_Takaya finally looked at him, after swiping away the stray hays getting into his eyes, the simple act captured Ren's eyes as he followed the gesture._

_"What did you want Ren?"_

_In this imaginary field Ren felt like he could say just about anything to Takaya. He felt like all the suppressed feelings of admiration and happiness he felt from observing him could burst out of his chest. The pride, the wonder - the emotions held towards him made him feel so strong for such a small fairy, but, in this moment he wasn't a small fairy but just another being that is slightly shorter than Takaya but ten times bigger than an ordinary House-fairy. He inhales the fresh air cupped with the fragrance of rosemary and lavender. And fists the front of his breeches as he finally opens his mouth._

_"You look like a fluff ball I see back at home."_

_"What?"  he asks incredulous and insulted at the same time._

Ren's eyes slipped closed and the image ran away from its ending, The picture of an angry Takaya being swallowed up by the darkness of his subconscious. That night Ren sleeps with a smile.

* * *

In a castle not far from Evergreen Forest and not too far from the local village stood a tower taller than the whole of the Saitama Kingdom. It was home to a scholarly Mage that was looking outside his window, stargazing, through the megascope he acquired from his fellow colleagues months ago. The burning rock slicing through space ventured past the stratosphere and burned out smaller than it’s original size. Muttering lowly he pointed at the falling asteroid, ready to kill thousands, and changed its course to where he stood. With the help of the megascope the asteroid loomed gigantic in front of the bespeckled Mage, it made him refocus the lens of the scope to adjust to the projectile coming his way. If it wasn’t so late in the evening, way past waking hours and tiring gossip, anyone not used to the wonders of Court Mage would have likely screamed their head off just at the sight of the incoming asteroid, raging fire trailing behind and as big as a town village. The Mage did minimize it and it was significantly smaller than its original size but it still was big enough to scare a few hearts dead. The soldiers on night watch held a prayer, as they always do whenever they have the misfortune to see the Mage’s works, as they silently patrol the castle looking for other evil signs that did NOT have the Mage’s signature all over it. A senior watchman had seen the falling star and was about to wish upon it right before it changed course and came so much closer than he ever wished on his life.

The asteroid was setting foot on the doorstep of Saitama Kingdom, lighting it up all in a fiery red of hell itself, right before a gust of white leaves danced out of the Mage’s Tower ontowards to the suddenly still asteroid. Like calming a wailing baby the white leaves entwined around the fastly cooling rock and was making it shrink the more it danced patterns around it. The watchmen silently watched the spectacle that was only moments ago about to kill off an entire population and wondered if such wonders really were worth risking.

The man in the tower grunted a little as he clapped his hands once, the sound dispersed the dancing leaves and left the small rock all alone, the Kingdom below now only being graced by the light of the moon again. A finger swiped through the air had the asteroid darting through the open window of the Tower and was gone from the watchmens' gazes.

The asteroid settled on a roughened table top more suited to a workshop than that of a Mage. The Mage was walking over to his cauldron that was puffing up blue clouds ready to cure ailments and procure deathly curses if the conjurer so wanted. But he wasn’t interested in those types of incantations but more of the theory itself. A researcher of old tomes thought to be forgotten and a curious creature by nature the infamous Mage of the Saitama Court was given the name of Black Cat, for he represented a lot of misfortune in his journey to know and anyone daft enough to appoint him as their Kingdom’s Mage was sure to meet ruin. But Saitama, in all his years of service, has not once been felled by ruin by his interactions with it, even the war was not of his doing since he was employed after the Kingdom’s restoration and not before it. Others who knew him as the Black Cat were always on edge for the fall of the small kingdom - they never could trust a plague. But those who knew him for who he was essentially, a scholar driven to pursue the knowledge of the world itself, commonly known to the King and those associated with him as Tsuyoshi Shiga. Respectively he insists on being referred as Mr. Shiga as it suited his scholarly tastes.  

Mr. Shiga went about desecrating recipes for his new assignment, as the night toiled over. He was looking for something in order to put the fallen star to good use.

That was when his door sounded. A bellowing sound that scared surprised and in that note knew who exactly it was that was at his door at this time of night.

“I’m busy, come back when the sun is o’er our heads to disturb me not now when the night demands silence.”

The door resounded with more crackling power, wood splintering off with each hard thump. Mr. Shiga sighed aggravated to be disturbed by the incompetent creature. He never knew child rearing was to be a task he would be personally be involved in. But since the child was from an influential family he had to comply with their wishes, even if he viewed this whole thing as troublesome. The door continued on and never knowing the child to be to know the words ‘give up’ he relented and cast his door open. It revealed a smirking boy with short spiked hair and a freckled complexion that housed brown eyes that looked about dancing with delight in gaining an audience with Mr. Shiga.

“Good morning Mr. Shiga!” He announced as he walked in with big steps, arms astride and grin in place.

“Good _evening_ Tajima.” He corrected the boy wearing the customary black cloak signifying all that he was a Mage apprentice. It flapped behind him as he traversed the small space that made up the Mage’s quarters.

“What did you want child?”

“I saw a fallen star, I want to eat it.” He looked up from his peering over the cauldron, it was turning purple just by the sudden change of presence, Mr. Shiga shooed the boy away from it before it could explode.

He sighs and readjusts his specs. “It’s not food.”

“Maybe not for your kind.” Tajima jests. He was hovering in the air now, black cloak whipping around his small build as he kept the same childish smile to Mr. Shiga.

“Regardless, you’re not eating the asteroid. I need it for my research.”

“As you need everything else Mother Nature offers, still, I want that star now.”

Childishly Mr. Shiga retorted stubbornly. “Get your own star.”

Tajima smirked at the ironic demand. “Why do you think I’m here? Getting my star now.”

Hands pass up over the inanimate object and successfully shrouds the asteroid into another dimension. Tajima, if he could recognise what the star looked like would have had it a very long time ago if it wasn’t for his lack of knowledge. He pouted at the act and flew back down on the ground. His eyes dangerously lighted.

“I’ll get you another star.”

The light in Tajima’s eyes sparkled innocently at the new offer.

“Only if you go back to your room and sleep. Your lessons need to be reviewed tomorrow.” By the end of that sentence he could no longer see the boy in front of him. He had scuttled off the moment he saw the oncoming lecture that Mr. Shiga always liked to do - which frankly he had had enough of. There was only so much a boy could handle and a lecture was just going too far for him.

As the door closed Mr. Shiga let out a tired sigh. Every time that boy came by it was one selfish request after another. And that temper had to always be put in line which only caused more trouble for himself since it slowed down his progress most times when conducting experiments.

He really needed a break from the creature. There had to be something that could have him be rid of the boy, for a while if not forever. But unless Tajima learnt the trade he wasn’t going to be rid of that cheeky ball of freckles forever.

Maybe...maybe something like a break from the child could be achieved if he, himself, went out to visit his colleagues for a month. That wouldn’t give him a holiday, it would only serve as a break from studies, further cementing wasted time better spent studying.

“What to do, what to do…” he muttered, concentrating on thoughts no longer on his initial goal earlier that evening.

The cauldron then decided it was time to say goodbye and promptly exploded at the lack of attention it was given.

The room was littered with pink mushrooms and green smoke, the stench foul enough even feces could not compare.

He sighed once more just wishing he hadn’t of opened that wretched door in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes - just put that one word there instead and laugh at me for even contemplating on leaving it as it was. Good thing I'm not that silly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm.....hmmmm....hm. 
> 
> *smiles at chu!*  
> ____________  
> ''\\_(@_@)_/''  
> _____I I____  
> P.S I don't know


End file.
